Feathers and wings and hands
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Dean absolutely loves being touched by Castiel's wings, being wrapped up in them. He loves they way the feathers slide along every inch of his skin. Rated M for adult content Dean/Castiel


_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own these characters, as that honor goes to Mr Eric Kripke, but if you hear of Castiel being lost somewhere, send him to me ....

Dean's eyes travelled over Castiel's body, whole again after being transformed into an action figurine of himself at the whim of a hybrid child, half demon, half human, more powerful than both combined. Despite his brave facade, Dean had been scared, as much for Castiel as for himself, for his brother.

Dean couldn't imagine life without the angel, his lover, if Castiel hadn't been transformed back to his flesh and blood and winged glory. The loneliness, the loss of Castiel's love, the lack of his angel by his side and in his bed, would have killed Dean. He turned his mind away from his troublesome thoughts, didn't want to think about what could have been, decided to focus on what was, instead.

He closed the distance between them, caught Castiel's hands in his own, caressed the angel's palms between gentle fingers, eyes downcast at the angel's tie. The hunter smiled when he felt Castiel's slender fingers wrap around his own, giving his hands a tender squeeze, and Dean raised his eyes, saw Castiel resting his intent gaze upon him.

"Dean," Castiel murmured, voice pitched low, seductive, intimate, meant only for him despite the fact that they were the only two in the room. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I'd lost you, Cas. When Jesse turned you into that little GI Joe thing, I thought - " and Dean broke off his own sentence, looked away, so that the angel wouldn't see the pain trapped deep within his gaze.

"What, Dean? That you'd lost me? You haven't. I'm still here," Castiel murmured, voice still in that seductive purr that promised so much, and would deliver more if Dean would let him.

Dean glanced back at Castiel, saw the patience trapped deep within Castiel's infinite gaze, had to smile despite himself, glad that Castiel was there still and all for him. He leant forward, pressed urgent lips to Castiel's soft mouth, was rewarded by a hungry kiss in return from his lover. Their lips remained locked, tongues probing at each other's mouths, fucking desperately into each other's wet warmth. Dean ran hands over Castiel's shirt front, wrapped around Castiel's tie, before breaking the kiss reluctantly, pulling away from the angel. Castiel's mouth chased him, as though he wanted another kiss, pulled back when he realized that Dean wasn't going to give him the craved kiss.

"Cas. Cas, your wings, please! Let me touch them," Dean begged, voice pleading, needy, aroused by the thought of the angel's wings touching him.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side, as though confused, eyes giving away the fact that he was teasing his lover.

"Cas, please, I want to touch you! I want your wings on me," Dean begged, cheeks flaming with sudden embarrassment, dick pressing against the restrictive fabric of his jeans with stolen thoughts of feathered wings against his naked skin.

Castiel graced Dean with one of his rare smiles, closing his eyes briefly before his wings unfurled, ripping the air apart around them with loud sounds of muscles beating against the air. Dean groaned loudly, reached out with one reverent hand, stroked his palm against the soft feathered surfaces, moaned louder still as he leant forward to kiss desperately at one of the wings. Castiel's eyes closed, ripe lips parted as he moaned, wings shuddering against the feel of Dean's mouth working across his sensitive wing, erection bulging against his dark pants.

His eyes slowly opened when Dean pulled away, mouth no longer applying kisses to his feathers, and the angel watched as Dean slowly pulled of his shirt, his t shirt and finally his jeans. Castiel licked his lips, watched as Dean's cock sprang free from his boxers, curling towards his abdomen, shining with pre cum in the meager light. Castiel blinked, pressed one hand to his own chest, blinked again and he was naked, erect dick standing proudly from his body.

Dean walked Castiel back towards the bed, hands caressing across the angel's wings, moans falling from their mouths with every stroke, every kiss that Dean laid upon Castiel's wing. Dean let go of Castiel's wing long enough to crawl up onto the bed, to pull Castiel after him. The angel, crawled between the open v of Dean's legs, covered the hunter's body with his own, before laying a kiss upon his lover's receptive mouth.

He shuddered against Dean's body when the hunter dragged his fingers through the feathered tips of one relaxed wing, pulling the feathered appendage closer around his own body. Dean made encouraging mewls of need deep within his throat as they kissed, begging without words for Castiel to touch him, to pleasure him, to caress him with feathers and wings, and hands.

Castiel complied, running the tip of one wing down Dean's side, made Dean writhe and moan against his body, breaking the kiss to gasp for air, moans growing louder still when Castiel lifted himself away from Dean's body to wrap one wingtip around Dean's erection.

Dean started rutting against Castiel's wing helplessly, breathy moans of need mingling with mewling purls of need, words of begging insistence to stroke him harder, firmer, faster. The hunter fucked his hips desperately into Castiel's stroking wing, loving the feel of the feathers against his cock, loved the feel of Castiel pleasuring him with wing instead of hand. He moaned louder still when he felt the brush, the slide of Castiel's other wing rubbing up against the skin of his abdomen, sending shudders of need through the hunter's body. His whole body ached with need, with desire, with want, threatening to pull him apart with intense emotions roiling through his system.

His eyes grew wide, as Castiel picked up the pace, stroked his wing faster over Dean's erection, feathers sweeping over the head sensuously, tickling against the sensitive skin sensuously. Dean could feel his time coming near, could feel his orgasm gathering in his abdomen, threatening to spill over and consume him within seconds. He didn't deny himself the pleasure, didn't prolong the ecstasy, gave in to waves of bliss coursing through his body. He shouted Castiel's name as he spurted thick strands of come across Castiel's wing, covered a large section of the angel's wing with his own release, body shuddering with desire against Castiel's.

Dean was still reeling from the most intense orgasm he'd had in a while, and barely registered Castiel angling the hunter's legs wider still, barely registered the angel's fingers preparing him, stretching his hole wide enough, loose enough for Castiel to enter him. Dean finally blinked back to reality when he felt Castiel moving sensuously inside him, thick member thrusting into him, filling him up, making him feel good all over again.

Dean fucked himself hard onto Castiel's dick every time the angel withdrew, grunts of pleasured arousal reaching up to meet Castiel's own aroused grunts and groans, fingers dragging Castiel's wings around them both, revelling in the silken embrace of feathers and muscles and Castiel himself. Dean felt pleasure, lust, arousal curling through him, groans soon turning into eager, insistent cries, when Castiel thrust harder into him, growing need, growing arousal, impending orgasm tempered every move that the angel made.

Castiel's back arched, wings leaving Dean's skin for the briefest of moments, as the angel climaxed, filled Dean up with his hot release, come marking Dean further as his, wings stuttering against the backwash of light filtering down from the lamp above them. Castiel screamed for Dean, fingers flexing against Dean's skin, torturing him with twists and gropes of clenching fingers.

Dean reached down, took his already stiff member between trembling fingers, jerked himself off quickly until he came across his hand, across his lover's abdomen, across himself with a shout of Castiel's name ripping from his mouth as he came. He felt Castiel slowly ease his dick from Dean's hole, felt Castiel lay beside him, one arm wrapped securely around his lover's body.

Dean settled into Castiel's cradling arm, reached out to wrap the nearest angelic wing around his naked body, snuggled into it's warm embrace with a satisfied murmur. Castiel leant forward, claimed a kiss from Dean's soft, responsive mouth, continued kissing him until his lover had finally relaxed into sated sleep. The angel smiled to himself as he watched Dean sleep, before finally settling into his lover's body, wrapping his arm, his wings ever more closely around Dean's body while he slept.

Dean smiled, even in sleep at the closeness of Castiel, murmured the angel's name sleepily, settling still further into Castiel's protective, loving embrace, felt like it was where he belonged ....

-fin-


End file.
